Mistake
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: Hi dudes my first fic. Daniel does something to upset Betty, but will she forgive him? Totally Daniel/Betty dude! PLEASE READ! Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. yea i know i said that i wouldn't write any stories because it seemed like a long process, well it is but I've decided to try it out and see what you guys think so, here goes. (BTW i would like to thank Lucy - JackForPresident for helping me) Enjoy!  
**

Hell!

That's what today had been, absolute hell! Print outs, photo shoots with stick thin bitches looking down at you with barely concealed disdain, Wilhemina petrifying everyone within arms distance with those horrifying blue eyes and Betty having to run everywhere doing everything for everyone when she was only ONE person's assistant. Well she wouldn't want to do anything for Daniel at the present moment in time given that he had just had sex with one of the bitches in his office, when she had BEGGED him to keep his over sized (not that she'd know) and overactive cock in his pants. But no. Yet again he just couldn't control his urges and she was fuming. She was now in the Ladies room having no idea how she got there she just suddenly needed to be alone.

_Flashback T minus 1 hour…_

_Betty stumbled onto her desk and collapsed in her chair after having overseen a very long photo shoot that Daniel was meant to supervise. Quite frankly she was pissed off she had been doing everything left, right and center today that she hadn't even had time for lunch. If there was one thing that got her in a foul mood, it was not eating and now she just wanted to take it out on someone. She turned her head to the glass wall that revealed Daniel's office but his curtain covered it. Oh she knew who she was gonna take her anger out on. She steadily walked over to the closed door, where she intended to barge in, when she heard a noise._

"_Oooh, yeah harder, Daniel, harder." Some unknown woman was shouting._

"_I'm going I'm going harder." Daniel was replying his voice as high_

"_Come on faster Daniel" the woman was shouting her voice horse now._

"_I'm –" Betty didn't wait to hear the rest she ran out of the office area and into the closet wanting to talk to Christina about what she just heard. Christina, it seemed, was on her lunch break. Betty walked out of the closet tears now streaming down her face. How could he, how could he have – sex with some tramp in the office for all to hear. Betty didn't exactly know why she was crying; it could've been because Daniel had not listened to her or maybe because she knew that after the sex that trampy bitch would break his heart just like every other woman has – except her. Or maybe, she thought, maybe because I'm falling for - no don't think that. You are not falling for Daniel, Betty Suarez._

And that is when she had found her self in the bathroom. Tears streaked her face as she attempted to wipe them off. Stiletto–heeled, over exaggerated footsteps told her that one of the bitches was approaching the bathroom, Betty quickly made an attempt to hide but…

"Ew what are you doing in here?" asked a smirking Amanda. Eying a sheepish Betty, eyebrow raised in suspicion as always.

"Aaa Amanda its not like I'm in your closet. This is a bathroom." Betty smirked in a pretty good impression of Amanda herself although she didn't quite get the eyebrow thing.

"Thank God you're not in my closet it would probably smell of Betty and besides nothing in my closet is bigger than a size 2, sorry." She stuck out her tongue and turned to walk out of the bathroom before stopping as if remembering something.

"Oh Daniel really wants to see you, he says its important. You know apparently he was doing a hot model in his office this afternoon huh lucky bitch" she sniffed. Then walked out leaving Betty in a worse state than she had been in before.

* * *

**OK i know its amazingly crap but i would loooove some constructive criticism so i know what to do. What do you guys think... should i continue... **

**You know you want to click review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone it's me again! Thank you guyz SOOOOOO much for the reviews, Historianic i love you soo much for giving me such good advice and i love JackForPresident, also thank you soo much I loved them all. So I wanted to update right away cos I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. Sorry if there are loads of mistakes I'm at school at the moment so it's kind of a rush to get this done. Enjoy! Xxxx**

Betty wiped her face with her sleeve and looked in the mirror. She noticed that her eyes were puffy and red and her brow was furrowed. She was ugly. This wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. Why would Daniel want someone like her when he's got models lined up and waiting? Models that will turn on him so fast he'd get whip lash. _Sofia. _That _cow_ and all he ever did was love her. More tears streamed down her already puffy face as she remembered the look on Daniel's face when Sofia announced, on air, that she had been playing him the whole time. Her heart ached for him but she needed to forget about that now. He had obviously moved on and she needed to deal with that. Wiping her tears for, now, the second time she held her breath and walked out the bathroom. Only to bump straight into Christina who looked like she might faint.

"Ooh Betty, Betty I heard are you alright love I was just down in the canteen and people were buzzing about Daniel having sex with some faceless model!" she said all in one breath.

"Yes Christina I'm fine" she said, her voice a little small trying to push past Christina but she wasn't having any of it. She looked disbelievingly at Betty.

"Liar! Sorry love but you look a right mess. Come on, you are coming with me." She said not even giving Betty a chance to form some sort of lie about why she had been crying. She didn't need to anyway, Christina new in an instant. So Betty let Christina drag her off to the closet where she closed the curtains and turned to Betty, one word etched across her face: Spill.

"Alright alright I've been crying!" Betty exclaimed.

"Ye I know that, love, what I want to know is why? What did you hear, see, what are you feeling? Come on spill!" said Christina, completely forgetting that Betty was upset.

Betty gave Christina a look and then spilt all. All about her crappy day, about how Daniel had ignored her and avoided her as if she had done something wrong , about the fact that she has discovered that she may have feelings, stronger than friendship, for Daniel and finally…

"Before you ask, I feel like shit that's been stepped on again and again." Betty wailed, trying to fight back the tears that were, once again trying to force their way out.

"There there Betty" said Christina sympathetically. "But, look, forgive me for being forward but this sounds as if you're fallin …" Christina broke off catching Betty's eye and said " You know what, if you don't want to admit it then I will, think about it, Betty, you're upset that he's having sex with some tramp in his office. You're so upset that you're in fact crying about it. Now if you two were just friends you'd be a lot angrier than you would be upset, and you certainly wouldn't be crying about it."

"I am angry with him" said Betty defensively "I'm furious, how could he do this to himself, to m-"

"Aha! See you are not angry because he's doing this to himself, well maybe you are a little, but you're even angrier because he's done it to you. Truth be told, Betty, does he even know how ye feel?"

"No" she said her head down, and then catching Christina's eye continued "and you're not going to tell him"

"Oh no who said anything about **me** telling him" she said with a little laugh "You are going to do it"

"No, no way!" shouted Betty, her heart racing in her chest. What if she was bold enough to go and blatantly tell him how she felt, how would that go?

_"Oh hi Daniel I just wanted to let you to know that I'm totally in love with you and you hurt me today when you had sex with that model in your office."_

_"Oh baby I'm so sorry I never knew you had such feelings for me. Come, let's talk about this in my office..." he walks over to his office and closes the curtains as some sexy music plays in the background._

_OR_

"_Oh, hi Daniel I just wanted to let you to know that I'm totally in love with you and you hurt me today when you had sex with that model in your office."_

"_What?! Eww, you get paid to be my assistant not some love-sick fan. YOU'RE FIRED!!" Yeah that should do it!_

"Well you're gonna have to do something and fast" said Christina, a little put off by the sudden far-away look that had glazed over Betty's eyes. She popped her head out of the closet for 5 seconds to take a peek and see if the coast was clear. Betty could run and get lunch and come back and they would find a way to get Betty to confess her feelings to her boss, but she kept her head in the open for 5 seconds to long, as it seemed, because she caught the said Meade's eye from across the corridor. He stood wearing a sharp-black suit with a white shirt and purple tie. _Handsome bugger_ Christina thought wryly. He looked worried and his hair was messy as if he had been running his fingers through it. As he caught Christina's eye he gave her a small questioning look which she only returned with fear. Daniel had his answer and purposefully walked the corridor, towards her. Christina jumped back and turned to look apologetically at Betty.

"He's coming" she said dryly

"Oh Crap"

* * *

**What do you think? Continuar?**

**You know you want to push that button...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone thank you guys soooo much for the reviews I loved them loads and loads. This chappie is gonna see Betty at her best (and worst if you get what I mean) I'm at school again so please forgive me for stupid mistakes. Get it? Mistakes, cos the title is called Mistake. Lol I'm crazy!**

**Oh I've been reminded about the Disclaimer thingy, forgive me I'm new. Ahem ok: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW FOR THAT MATTER IS/ARE MINE!!! Is that good? Lol like I said I'm crazy. Enjoy!**

Betty gave Christina her best "you idiot" stare and Christina had the grace to look a little sorry. They could hear loud footsteps coming closer to the closet and even though there was no door, the footsteps came to an abrupt halt outside the curtain. As soon as they stopped, Christina dashed out the room bumping into Daniel on her way out and left the building, anticipating a lot of shouting. Its not like she wasn't interested in what she might hear it was just that she thought they needed a bit of privacy – which wasn't easy in MODE.

"Betty?" said Daniel tentatively. What was he doing? He had looked everywhere for her and this was the only other place she could be other than in the Ladies room. He cleared his throat and said with more certainty, "Betty I know you are in there. Please come out, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" there was no point beating about the bush she might as well face the music, but maybe not literally at the moment. If she looked into Daniels eyes she would never have the courage to say what she needed to say. Or would she? Well she would soon find out. "What could you possibly want to talk about?" asked Betty a drop of sarcasm in her voice although Daniel didn't catch it, he was too busy thinking about what he wanted to say to Betty.

"I want to explain-" Daniel was cut off by Betty, her voice gradually getting higher and louder as she gained more confidence. She was not going to let Daniel get another word out until she was finished shouting. In a sudden act of courage and stupidity she yanked back the curtain (thankfully not breaking it) causing Daniel to jump a foot in the air. He didn't expect her to be so forceful. He was a little afraid, her face was twisted with rage, not like usually when she would just get pissed off with him, this was different. He could identify all her emotions through her eyes: anger; resentment; confusion, but there was one he couldn't quite put his finger on. He hated seeing her like this. He always wanted her to be happy and anytime she wasn't he died a little in side. This was practically killing him.

Betty's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Explain? What could you possibly want to explain? I mean its not like you did anything wrong right? Not in your books anyway." She steamrolled on, not even pausing for a breath let alone a reply. "I mean lets face it, you are naturally insensitive and unappreciative oh – wait, sorry no that's not right the only thing you appreciate is some tramp bending down for you, right?" Daniel opened his mouth to reply. Enough was enough. HE was the boss here; he wouldn't let her talk to him like that even if they were best friends. But under Betty's intense gaze he shut his mouth. He knew better than to interrupt, other wise he might get a slap right around his face, not that he didn't deserve it.

"I did everything for you today, even though over half the jobs I did weren't even directly for you. I know you were a little tired last night from working on the issue for this month but for god sake so was I, and I spent most of MY night doing the crap that YOU said you'd do." Betty took a breath and continued. "And what do I get when I come in to work the next morning? No, 'Thank you Betty' or 'Do you wanna have a rest Betty' no all I get is, 'Betty do this and Betty do that!' not even a please for Christ's sake! Then the moment I go to my desk to have five goddamn minutes to myself, what do I end up hearing? You and some model chick having sex! You know, I try to do everything you ask me to, but the one time I ask you not to do something, not for me but for YOU, you don't give a crap. You do it anyway. So you know what, screw it! I'm not gonna try and protect you anymore. If you want to bang every broad in New York and end up with herpes, then go ahead, I don't care." lied Betty completely forgetting her manners and oblivious to the fact that the whole of MODE, minus Alexis who was still in her office, were gaping at her and Daniel, lunch was OVEER and they were hot topic tonight!

Daniel was absolutely gob smacked. He could do nothing but stare, stare at the Latina Spitfire that was standing in front of him. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it and God, she was so hot when she went all Queens bitches on him. He thought his custom made thick trousers hid the erection but he wasn't sure so he had placed his hands in front of his 'area' just in case. Oh don't worry he heard every word and was shocked. He had never thought that Betty would ever go off on him like that. It just wasn't like her. And oh my god what was he doing standing there thinking about how hot Betty was, he needed to tell her the truth and fast.

"Betty –" he began but before he could finish Alexis's voice filled the space and snapped everyone out of the Daniel/Betty trance they were in.

"This is an announcement for all MODE employees… WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, A MALL? GET BACK TO WORK, Oh and Daniel I need to see you in my office. NOW!!! Thank you."

Daniel turned to look at Betty who looked as though she had only just realized that the whole of MODE were listening in on their conversation. She looked at Daniel with scorn and then turned on her heel to go back to her desk. Daniel felt like crap, he wanted to shout out to her but he knew she wouldn't come. He would just have to tell her later. Then he realized, with a pang that the stuff was still in his office.

_Shit. Alexis is gonna get it._

**So what do you think? I'm soooo sorry about the angst but DanielxBetty is around the corner in the last chappie so hold tight**

**Please don't hate me; I'm following the muse blindly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a writers block and I couldn't access the Internet because our subscription was phoney. Anyway here is the next instalment lol. I know i said that this was the last chappie but im evil and i couldn't help leaving it as it was and updating it. Mocks are around the corner so I'm a little short of a spare moment to write lovely stories but I'm ill get round to it! Anyway sorry for the speech, thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Claire.**

Betty stormed over to her desk and sat down with such force that it was a miracle the chair didn't break. She was fuming. She had wanted to kick him in the balls for being such an ass but she also wanted to kiss him fiercely when he looked at her like that with those gorgeous baby blues. She wanted him to say something other than 'Betty' and 'I can explain' but she didn't really give him a chance to say anything other than that. She was to busy shouting herself hoarse. She was done shouting at Daniel for the way he behaved. She was done looking out for him and from now on; she planned to be an ordinary assistant with no emotional attachments. But she didn't even believe her own thoughts. She naturally cared about people, so even if she didn't talk to Daniel (which would be difficult because there is a lot of talking needed in her line of work) she would still worry about him. She loved Daniel; she had been denying it for so long that she just didn't have the energy to deny it any longer. She loved him more, much more than just a best friend and it killed her, ripped her to shreds when he got hurt or when he came in bragging about the lay he just gave only to find out minutes later that the 'woman' had a little secret and had told the press everything. She hated the life he was leading and he never listened to her.

She sighed and stared into Daniel's office, half expecting to see him sitting there staring down at some document, his eyebrows wrinkled with concentration. Although fully expecting to see a used super-sized strawberry-flavoured condom or a pair of black satin panties, what she actually saw shocked her a bit. Was she seeing right? She cautiously walked over to Daniels office and immediately noticed that there was a TV in there, plasma. Also, she noted how cluttered his desk was, but not with paper, not even with condoms and panties, but with – what? She took off her rimmed glasses and polished them to make sure she was seeing clearly. Nintendo Wii games?! She looked over to the TV again and saw a Nintendo Wii innocently sitting there. Where was she, in the twilight zone? When does he have time to play Wii, he's always working. She stood in shock at the sight in front of her. That is until she felt a presence in the room and spun around to see who was watching her.

A blatantly stereotypical looking model was standing before her, staring at Betty like she knew her or something. Betty felt like she had seen her before but she couldn't put her finger on where. This woman had long, lean creamy white limbs, shoulder length blonde hair, warm green eyes, and incredible bone structure. She was overly pretty and when she smiled at her, Betty couldn't help but give a half-smile back. The beautiful intruder looked her up and down before speaking. When she opened her mouth Betty was sure something stupid was going to come out but instead…

"Hello, you must be Betty. I'm Claire Roberts I'm one of the models from the summer shoot that was held today" she said holding out her hand.

"Oh, hi. Yes I am Betty." She said a little flabbergasted, also stretching out her hand. Now she remembered her. She's the model who left early because of a 'Family Emergency', yeah right! "So. How's your family?" Betty asked icily.

Claire looked apologetic and sighed "Oh, yeah that, I'm sorry. I only said I had a family emergency to get out of the shoot." Betty was a little stunned. She had never heard a model say sorry before! Her voice sounded familiar to Betty also. Models don't usually talk on set so why did she feel like she had heard her voice today?

"Yeah I figured. So where were you, shopping?" snapped Betty, she was sick of people taking advantage, or even worse, disadvantage of her. Even though she wasn't officially in charge of the shoot, she still had to oversee the whole thing today and she was tired of never being appreciated for the things that she did to save Daniel's ass. Another thing to be annoyed at Daniel for.

"Actually, I uh… never left the building." She said with a shrug.

"What? So what were you doing? Where were you?" asked an incredulous Betty.

"I was in here with Daniel actually" she said awkwardly, rubbing her neck.

Betty's expression turned from incredulous to deadly in a matter of milliseconds.

_THIS bitch was with MY man? (my boss man that I'm in love with but he doesn't know so he's not technically my man) Oh hell no!_

"Oh you were, were you? Had fun distracting him while I was busting my but to get his work done!" Betty exploded. Ghetto Queens Betty was about to break lose again. _Run for cover!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Alexis's office. He had always hated this room, it always intimidated him whenever he came up here to see his father and now Alexis is in this room, great. Daniel didn't like to admit it but he had always been a little intimidated by his brother, and now that she was a girl it was even worse. There she was sitting at Bradford's desk like she belonged there. Like Daniel, Alexis had a TV in her office, a much smaller one on her desk. However, unlike Daniel's, it was a CCTV so she could monitor the acts of the employees without looking to suspicious, people would think she was just watching TV. Daniel however, didn't know this so he assumed that she was watching something funny because she was smirking. He cleared his throat. She looked up and grinned devilishly.

"Working hard or hardy working, huh boss?" he teased. Alexis rolled her eyes and said.

"I could say the same to you" and on that note, she turned the TV around so Daniel could see. The TV revealed the CCTV footage from only minutes before. Betty was yelling her head off and even from the angle of the camera, you could see a little bump in Daniel's trousers. He groaned inwardly.

* * *

**Yes i'm very evil to leave it here i know but i really couldnt help it sorry.**

**Please Please review, tell me what you think. Last chappie is really coming up. PRESS THE BUTTON!! please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, so sorry that you had to wait mocks are here and I'm quite busy but here is the LAST and I mean it this time – LAST installment of this UB story. But never fear, Shayanne will continue to write (probably a Doctor Who or Smallville story sorry xx) and I hope you read those too. There may be a sequel so keep your eyes peeled. But not yet. Please please read and tell me what you think. Hated it? Loved it? Want to somehow kill me with a giant spatula? Tell me! R&R please! Xxxxxxxx**

p.s I'm sorry if some people don't like the ending, I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty, I don't own the characters. Hell, I don't even own this laptop but I DO own... um – oh I own Claire and my glasses, dude!

Previously…

"Working hard or hardy working, huh boss?" he teased. Alexis rolled her eyes and said.

"I could say the same to you" and on that note, she turned the TV around so Daniel could see. The TV revealed the CCTV footage from only minutes before. Betty was yelling her head off and even from the angle of the camera, you could see a little bump in Daniel's trousers. He groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Ok, look I know what this looks like but-"

"But what?" said Alexis, cutting Daniel off – mid sentence. "Oh don't think this is the only thing I have to show you. Behold – Daniel!" She pressed a button on the remote and another video clip was shown. This one was of him and the model, Claire in Daniel's office. Daniel couldn't watch himself. He was fooling around with Claire while Betty was working her ass off. He felt so ashamed.

"Oh, oh and I got one more for ya!" with a flourish she clicked the remote again and this time the TV screen was showing him a frantic Betty trying to do everything for everyone and then finally throwing her self down on the desk, only to get up again to investigate the noise in Daniel's office, then running out of there, tears streaming down her face. Daniel felt like crying a bit himself, he hated seeing Betty upset and he had made her cry. He did that. What an asshole.

"So, is there anything you would like to tell me before I have to slap you with my big manly hands?" she said with a small laugh and then turned serious. "Daniel what do you think you are doing? How could you turn your back on her today or any day for that matter? You know, she busted her but to get this issue done for us. She['s one of our best writers and YOUR best friend. I can't have her not talking to you because the magazine will be in ruins. And even though I doubt that she'll never talk to you again it's still gonna be very awkward between you two and I don't want that. Do you?" She finished, looking at Daniel for an answer. Daniel shook his head, sighed and ruffled his hair and looked at the floor.

"I never wanted this. I don't want her to be unhappy, I never have, I love her, I – oh crap did I just say that out loud?" said Daniel mentally kicking himself as a smug grin spread over Alexis's face.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for you to admit for 5 months you big jackass! Why did you have to make me wait that long for you to finally admit how you feel?" she asked exasperated.

"I didn't really know what I was feeling, Alexis. God why do you have to make everything about you?" asked Daniel pulling up the nearest chair and slumping down on it. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled, barely audible, "What do I do? Do I tell her? How I feel, I mean, not about the Claire thing, she's gonna find that out sooner or later considering all the crap is still in my office."

"What, so you're not gonna tell her? Daniel she needs to hear it from you, she can't find out from some idiot like Amanda. If she doesn't hear it from you, it will make it worse. Especially when it's something as stupid as this. Come on, Daniel. Tell her!" she urged looking imploringly at Daniel.

Daniel turned his head away from Alexis. He was used to Alexis's sneering tone and her I–don't-care-about-your-idiotic-mistakes-just-do-your-goddamn-job attitude but when it came to her being nice to him, he just couldn't take it. He wasn't used to seeing her all kind and sympathetic (well she wasn't really being sympathetic, more like a little annoying) and it was unnerving to realise that Alexis was human just like everyone else – sort of, and that she did care about Daniel. But he still couldn't risk the look on Betty's face if he told her; he was that handsome ex-playboy who just couldn't keep his eyes off Betty, a woman he didn't deserve. He didn't want to see Betty angry with him. No, she would soon find out and he wouldn't have to tell her, he –

"Tell her or you're fired." Alexis's sharp tone interrupted his pathetic thoughts.

He looked up at Alexis and saw she wasn't joking; her face was set in stone. Great, so much for being all kind and sympathetic (well not really sympathetic, more like annoying). That's him told. He chucked quietly to himself, he was soo gonna have to tell her. Crap, he hated his sister!

"OK I'll do it! But just so you know I'm not good with the whole: words-coming-out-of-my-mouth-and-speaking-my-feelings-thing so you gotta help me. What the hell do I say to her?"

Alexis sighed. Typical Daniel, not able to speak his mind, the only time it actually matters she was gonna have to be the big sister. Emotionally.

"OK Daniel if you really love her you've just got to tell her what's in your heart, but first of all you've got to tell her about the whole "in the office" scene.

Betty glared at the model in front of her, who oddly seemed to have a conscience. She seemed to be shrinking under Betty's piercing stare…or maybe that's what she thought she saw through her purple - rimmed, glasses. She had to pace up and down to work off the anger that was building up inside her but found out in a matter of minutes that it wasn't anger that was building up. She had misplaced it. It was frustration. Why was she frustrated and not boiling with rage? Why was the model – _Claire _acting as though she cared about what Betty thought of her? Why did she feel as if there was some piece of information missing, from her brain, about this whole situation? And why, _why _was there a damn Nintendo Wii in Daniel's office?! What the hell was going on here? She decided to, finally, get some answers.

"OK you need to tell me what is going on here. If you were in here with Daniel then you must know!"

"Um… I'm not sure I can really tell you, I mean, I know you're angry but Daniel made me promise." said a mysterious Claire

"Made you promise what?!" Betty asked incredulously. "Look I know that you think that you are fulfilling some noble duty, not telling me but all it's gonna do is make me more determined to know. So just cut to the chase and spit it out!"

Claire had to give Daniel credit; he was right about something, when she looked at you a certain way with those chocolate brown eyes it made you feel so guilty, even though there was nothing to feel guilty about in her case. Daniel had asked her over so they could catch up and the next thing she knew they were talking about Betty and how much Daniel cared for her and Daniel suddenly became distraught.

_Flashback T – minus 3 hours_

"_Well" she had said, "what are you going to do about it"_

"_Nothing there is nothing I can do she'll never feel the same way I do. She'll probably laugh in my face like she did the last time, when I thought she had a crush on me. Damn, I'm so stupid!" Daniel had wailed._

"_You are not stupid." Claire returned patiently ' you just need to calm down and relax, have some fun for a change."_

"_What, you mean party, cos right now I don't feel like going out" Daniel had moaned, "I just wanna stay here and drown in my own self pity thank you very much" he sighed._

_Claire laughed, actually laughed at that point "Wow Daniel I haven't heard you talk like that since Sofia. Don't worry Danny-boy you wont have to go anywhere. We can stay right here and have fun." She smiled_

"_Really" he questioned "How?"_

"_Leave that all up to me, I'll be right back " she had said and then bounced out of the office in excitement, leaving Daniel in a state of confusion. But not for long. As she had promised she was back within 10 minutes along with some male helpers. She waltzed in, laden with what Daniel saw to be a Plasma 24 inch TV, a Nintendo Wii, 2 Wii consoles, 2 numchucks, and about 20 Wii games ranging from Final Fantasy to Mario and Sonic Olympics. Daniel was in shock but he couldn't help but smile when he saw her grinning broadly. After the guys had installed everything and had gone, she had turned to Daniel, grinning like a lunatic, and dragged him up._

"_Woah you really went to town here Claire", he had said, fingering the Wii games. "But I'm not really a Nintendo Wii kind of guy" _

"_Well you're gonna be by the time I'm finished with you" she had said handing Daniel the consol and standing in front of the TV. After a few seconds standing there and staring at her, Daniel rolled his eyes and followed her lead._

"Earth to Claire?" Betty's voice dragged her out of her flashback and threw her back into the present.

"Oh sorry. Look, why don't you go find Daniel and ask HIM about this. Ok, I know I contributed to the whole Wii thing but Daniel's the one you should talk to, Betty. He really wants to explain a lot of –" Claire trailed off. Betty was staring at the Nintendo Wii, a strange look on her beautiful face. "What?" Claire asked as a sudden realisation dawned on Betty. Then out of the blue she started to laugh, and soon she was doubling up with mirth, she could hardly breath. She tried to form a sentence but it came out as, "You…Daniel…Wii…stupid…no reason…crying…sooo funny."

When, finally, her giggles subsided she turned, twinkle-eyed, to look at Claire and smiled at her. Claire, who was a little stunned by Betty's sudden laughing fit, smiled back uncertainly. Just then Alexis voice ran out in the eerie silence that had enveloped the entire building.

"OK guys its 6:30 you can all go home now. THAT MEANS RIGHT NOW! Thank you" she ended in a sugary sweet voice.

"Well I'll cya around Betty." Claire said in a hurry and walked out the office without another word. Betty was a little confused. Alexis never told anyone to go home. She always said that if anyone wanted to stay up all night working that was fine as long as they weren't to tired to work in the morning. So why was she suddenly ordering everyone out of MODE?

Daniel stepped out of the elevator and walked purposefully towards his office as everyone suddenly crowded into the elevator, including Claire. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He would have to thank Alexis for clearing everyone out of MODE; the last thing he wanted was for the whole of MODE to be eavesdropping on his and Betty's conversation that was soon to take place. He turned left and found himself looking into his office and there she was standing, her back towards him. Her shoulder length dark, chocolate brown hair glistening and the sunset she was watching casting an illuminating glow around her perfect hourglass figure. His heart felt like it was running a marathon. She was so beautiful and she couldn't even see it. Well, Daniel vowed, he would make her see it. The more steps he took towards the picturesque Betty, towards the office, the more he wanted to run away. He still hadn't really figured out what he wanted to say to her. All he knew was that there was no turning back now. (Cliché, he knew) He took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door. She didn't seem to hear it so he decided to verbally let her know he was in the room. He cleared his throat and spoke her name. She closed her eyes and smiled. She loved hearing Daniel say her name; she secretly wondered what it would sound like if Daniel were saying her name in a… different situation. Silently giggling she turned to face him. Sapphire-blue met chocolate-brown and they stood staring at each other until Daniel spoke first simultaneously stepping forward.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words he choked out, as his eyes searched Betty's face for any displeasing emotion. "I'm sorry I've taken advantage of you Betty. It's just – a lot has been on my mind lately and today my brain felt like it was about to explode and I just needed to stop and cool down. That's why I haven't been here to help you." He took a breath and continued. "My friend Claire, I think you met her, she sorta caught me at a bad time" Betty opened her mouth to tell him that she had figured it out but Daniel seemed to be on a roll and he continued " and before you ask I didn't have sex with her. That's not what you heard. She is one of my old friends from collage and when heard she was doing a photo shoot here I asked her over so we could catch up and then we ended up messing about on the Wii, that's why all this stuff is in here, I swear. I would never, (he took a step closer) ever, (another step) do something like that to you." He took one more step; they were now about a foot apart. Betty looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and saw complete honesty. She grinned a mega-watt smile (without the braces) and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said simply while she blushed like a fool. He chuckled lightly at her embarrassment. She was so damn pretty that he couldn't resist what happened next. He leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips. Betty was beyond shocked but all normal and reasonable thought were waving goodbye as they sailed slowly out the window. It was all things passion, love, need, and desire. Betty felt like she was on fire as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She could feel how warm he was and all she wanted to do was get closer to that warmth. Her arms snaked around Daniel's neck as the kiss deepened.

And then her phone rang.

Betty broke away from the kiss and she stared directly into Daniel gorgeous blue orbs. She at last tore her gaze from Daniel just long enough to answer her phone and then her eyes were locked with his again.

'Yeah hello…Hilda? Uh huh …yeah sure … whatever. Oh, yeah I'm perfect thanks. I'll be there in half an hour. Ok bye.' She hung up the phone; Daniel's hands still tightly encircled her waist as he said.

"So you have to go huh?"

"Yeah, sorry, Hilda's going out and wants be to baby-sit Justin" she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he asked kissing her again. His tongue prodding open her mouth as her tongue slid into his. Betty moaned. The pleasures were getting too much for her, she had to leave before she wound up on the desk with her legs up in the air. She pulled away.

"I really have to go Daniel," she said breathing heavy. She stroked his cheek and placed another kiss there before she slid past him and walked towards the door, Daniel's gaze following her as she turned. She looked liked she was about to say something.

"I…um…lo… um… see you tomorrow." She said quickly as she stepped out the door.

"I love you too" he replied to himself.

* * *

**There we go, finally finito.**

**I'm sorry it took so long; I've been revising so I didn't have much time to write the ending, BUT that doesn't mean that I rushed it. I gave it good thought and I decided that this is where I want to leave it. **

**I'm sorry if people don't like the ending, but if you loved it (yay!) or hated it (okie dokie) then PLEASE tell me but also tell me WHY. Should I write a sequel? You guys decide. I'll have to write another story first but I would definitely love your input. Tell me what you think. Xxx **

**PRESS THE BUTTON (you know you want to) …. **


End file.
